


The tomorrow of yesterday

by Koco



Series: The days we count until we meet again [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Developing Relationship, Don't judge Prompto for his tears!, Drama, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Modern AU, Noctis has a lot of problems, Prompto needs a hug, a lot of tears, and somone needs to kick Noctis' ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koco/pseuds/Koco
Summary: After being friends for a while Noctis and Prompto finally get together. Everything is perfect, despite the fact that they are young professionals starting their first jobs.While Prompto manages his life with freelancing as a photographer Noctis gets more and more involved with his father's company. With both of them being busy the dates get rarer.Soon Noctis starts to turn them down, leaving Prompto thinking work is more important for Noctis than being together with him. Nevertheless he tries to stay strong.Until the day Noctis forgets him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, travellers!  
> You found your way down here, congratulations!
> 
> This story haunted me for a while and I finally found the motivation to share it. Thanks to my proofreader [Perching_Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/profile) who suffered with me.  
> I rated it M because I got the feeling this story needs M scenes. So here comes the warning: I'm NOT used to write hot or sexy stuff. But I will do my best (because they deserve it and we deserve it too). And, of course, I would be happy about feedback.
> 
> Have fun reading!

It was the day of their graduation when Noctis asked Prompto out.

Cherryblossoms flew through the air, swirling like the emotions in every one's heart. The sky was clear and sun beamed down through the dancing petals.

It had been just a matter of time, both pining over each other for years. Unspoken words, unspoken feelings, buried deep inside of them, waiting to break free.

The ceremony happened in a blur, their thoughts already in different places. Not blurry were the heated, messy kisses they shared with each other the moment the apartment door closed behind them. Shoes were kicked off, the first clothes followed.

“You have no idea for how long I have waited for this,” Noctis breathed as they broke apart, lips swollen and reddened.

“Can't be longer than me,” Prompto responded, hands searching for skin beneath Noctis' shirt. He still wore too much clothes.

“Hm... not sure,” Noctis said. His hands were quickly on Prompto's ass, pressing their hips together. Prompto let out a moan as he felt the bulge in Noctis' pants against his own.

Noctis had never been the enthusiastic one, only at fishing, but the eagerness he showed now was surprising. Good surprising.

“Prove it,” Prompto whispered, shoving his friend – now boyfriend – onto the bed.

He straddled Noctis, enjoying the feeling of him between his thighs, even if there was still too much fabric between them. He looked gorgeous, his dark, messy hair sprawled over the white sheets and his blue eyes dark with lust and desire.

“I will,” Noctis said, hands on Prompto's hips, playing with his waistband.

The simple touch send shivers down Prompto's spine, the pants getting uncomfortable. He rose up to get rid of them. Noctis followed his action, having the same thoughts. Just as Prompto threw them aside a hand grabbed his wrist and pushed him down. Now he was the one laying on the mattress. Lips crashed against his own as Noctis pressed him down with his body, skin to skin. Without a second thought he hooked his legs around Noctis, bringing their erections together. They moaned together into the kiss, losing themselves in the moment.

“Astrals,” Noctis muttered, voice heavy with arousal. “Why haven't we done this earlier?”

“Cause we're idiots,” Prompto responded with a giggle that ended hoarser than he had thought.

“Right,” Noctis said, bemused smirk crossing his lips. “Still love you.”

Prompto was startled. He stared at Noctis with widened eyes, feeling his cheeks heating up. Such simple words and he could listen to them over and over again. He grinned, pressing Noctis tighter to his body.

“Love you too.”

Such simple words.

Never had he thought one day they would turn his world into hell.

 

After their graduation the real life started. Filled with fresh dreams and wishes they both set off in the directions their hearts guided them.

Prompto had always wanted to make a living from his passion, so he started jobbing at a small photography studio, helping the professionals and doing some small commissions on his own. The road of a freelancer was hard and filled with challenges, but he gave his best to prove his talent.

Meanwhile Noctis worked at the office of his father, attending meetings with business people and assisting him as best as he could. One day he would take over the economic empire of the Caelums and until that day he had to show his value.

It was only natural they needed to set dates in order to see each other regularly.

Most of the time Prompto saw Noctis at the weekend, if his boyfriend had no events with Insomnia's celebrities. It was still a different world to Prompto and his mind always got dizzy when he remembered that he actually dated one of them.

Even though he knew Noctis wasn't like the celebrities he saw on TV or in magazines. Behind his cool behavior he was a dork who didn't care about titles or fame. And Prompto loved him for that.

 

“You know, you can come to the next party too. I don't even know who all the people are and my father said he doesn't know it either,” Noctis said one day as they sat on the couch of his apartment, cuddled together under a blanket while snow was falling down outside.

“I'm not sure...” Prompto muttered, bringing the mug of hot chocolate up to his lips. “Maybe you don't know them but they all know each other? Also I have no idea of the stuff they are talking about.”

“But it will be boring without you,” Noctis sighed, head sinking against the headrest of the couch.

Prompto watched his boyfriend with amusement. The only reason he would attend a celebrity party would be because of Noctis. But he wasn't used to this world and the thought of all the curious gazes following him if he showed up with the most wanted bachelor in the whole of Insomnia wasn't comforting.

“Then sneak out,” he teased, giving Noctis' neck a quick peck.

“My father would kill me,” Noctis muttered, hand searching for Prompto's waist.

A grin spread over Prompto's lips. He placed the hot chocolate on the table and let Noctis guide him in his lap.

“Dying 'cause of boredom or at your father's hands... what would you choose?” he asked, hands wandering around Noctis' neck.

Noctis sat up straight, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

“I would always choose you,” he said, leaning forward to connect their lips.

Prompto had to hold back a giggle as he kissed Noctis back, his heart beating faster from the words alone. He felt loved and wanted like never before and he knew even if Noctis had a place in the world of the upper classes he had a place at Noctis' side.

The next weekend Prompto got a message from Noctis to come to the park next to the Citadel. Never before had he been so fast in the middle of the town where he met his boyfriend in a suit and with a cheeky grin. Apparently he had chosen to escape the party in order to see his lover.

 

Their regular dates started to get rarer the more Noctis worked at the Citadel. Sometimes they didn't see each other for weeks, but they still called to listen to the other one's voice. At first Prompto didn't mind. He understood Noctis' work was important and he supported him as best as he could. After all, working with his father and taking over the company had always been Noctis' dream. Never would Prompto want to be in the way of that.

But then Noctis had to cancel their date for the first time.

It was spring, the cherry blossom season. They had decided to meet up at their favorite restaurant, celebrating their anniversary.

Prompto was very excited. He had already changed into his outfit and finished his plans on how to spoil his boyfriend in the evening. It would be perfect, the two of them having a full weekend just for them and Prompto wanted to use it as best as he could.

Then he received a phone call.

“I'm sorry,” Noctis said at the other end of the line. He sounded exhausted, stressed and not excited at all. “I know we have planned it for a long time, but... it's an important meeting for our company and my father's health...”

Noctis broke off, the last words hanging unspoken in the air. But they didn't need to be voiced for Prompto to understand how his boyfriend felt about the situation. Regis' health had been bothering Noctis for some time now and if it had gone worse it was Prompto's job to stay at Noctis' side, supporting him.

“It's okay. Go to the meeting and we can set a different date then. I mean... who celebrates one year anniversaries these days anyway?”

Still Noctis apologized a few more times before he accepted the offer of a new date with the promise to make up for it.

It shouldn't be the last time he would apologize like that.

 

After the deferred anniversary Noctis started to turn down more and more dates. Even calls grew fewer. Sometimes Prompto only received a message a few minutes before the date, sometimes he heard Noctis' voice only on television or voice mail for weeks.

He tried to ignore his growing anxieties, tried to smile whenever he saw Noctis again after a long period of distance. But it was hard for him. The longer they didn't see each other the clingier he got. Whenever the moment came for Noctis to go back to the Citadel he had to shower Prompto with kisses and promises or he wouldn't let him go. Prompto felt bad about it. He knew it wasn't Noctis' fault. His boyfriend worked hard and he should have been proud of him. But he couldn't ignore the ache in his chest, the longing for his lover. It was as if his heart decided to desire Noctis more the longer they didn't see each other.

It didn't help that Noctis looked more and more absentminded on their dates, staring more often at his phone, checking mails at his laptop or even was on his phone talking for hours about business.

But the worst happened when Noctis started to forget.

 

It was a hot day with no clouds in the sky. It would be perfect for eating ice cream with his boyfriend in their favorite ice cream parlor, if the one in question would show up.

Several times Prompto checked his phone, the time not flying by at all. He bit his lip, looking up to search for a familiar bunch of dark hair. Again he checked his phone. No message. He checked the date and the previous message, assuring himself this was the right day and place. Noctis had set the date, saying he should be free after a small conference in the morning.

He tried to call him.

'Hello, this is the voice mail of Noctis Lucis Caelum. I'm not able to answer your call but I will call back as soon as possible. Please leave a message after the signal – beep'

Prompto let the phone sink to his side, taking a deep breath. He had waited for two hours now. Maybe something had happened? Panic rose in him.

At once he raised his hand again, searching for another number. He hesitated for a moment, biting his lip further. Then he pressed the call button.

“Scientia?”

Prompto let out a shuddered breath. He could always count on Ignis.

“Hey... Iggy? Say... do you know where Noct is?”

“Noctis? Oh, he is meeting with the chairwoman of Exineris at the moment. Is something wrong?”

“Uhm... so the conference isn't over yet? I see...” Prompto mumbled. Then he thought about giving Ignis a small explanation. After all he had bothered him at work. “Ah, ehm... you see, we wanted to meet up after the conference, so... yeah... do you know when it's over?”

“The conference? But that has been over since four hours. Hasn't Noctis told you about his schedule?”

Prompto's whole body froze. There was a sting in his chest and he forgot breathing for a second.

“Apparently he hasn't,” Ignis sighed at the other end of the line. “I will speak with him as soon as the meeting is over, but I fear you will have to wait until the evening.”

After the call ended Prompto fought against the tears. It wasn't Noctis' fault, it wasn't Noctis' fault, he repeated in his mind, but it was difficult to convince himself when Noctis had forgotten their date.

Forgotten.

Just forgotten.

He had forgotten Prompto.

Old anxieties stirred up from the shadows in the back of Prompto's mind, voices he didn't want to hear ever again. They pointed their ugly fingers at him, laughing at him, at the situation and at his stupidity.

Tears flowed over Prompto's cheeks as he walked back to his apartment, head bowed down and phone pressed to his chest.

 

Eventually he received a phone call from his boyfriend after he had cried his soul into the sheets until the sun sets. Prompto heard the apology as if he was under water, blurry and far away. He forgave Noctis for forgetting him, even if there was no real explanation as to why he did it.

Apparently the work Noctis did was more important than his boyfriend. But Prompto pushed the thought down, remembering the last time he had heard Noctis saying he loved him. It had been months now, but it still counted, didn't it?

 

Noctis started to call Prompto more often after that and they even managed a few dates, but Prompto couldn't ignore the sting in his chest. It accompanied him every day since then, as well as those dark thoughts.

What if he was just a burden to Noctis? He desperately wanted to see him, to hear his voice and to feel his skin against his. Maybe this was already too much, maybe he already annoyed him. He hated to be clingy, hated to ask for attention and to crave for love. He didn't want to slow Noctis down on his way to his dream. Not because of some fears Prompto had.

 

But Noctis didn't seem to care about him anymore. The calls ended soon, as well as the messages. It was mostly Prompto who had to do the first step and not always he received an answer.

The days became blurry, merging in each other in the same grey fog. It greeted Prompto when he woke up and accompanied him to his dreams. After another grey and lonely day Prompto decided something had to change.

In the morning he had received a letter. The studio where he worked supported young talents with a visit to Tenebrae. They had decided to give Prompto one. It was a huge compliment and an opportunity for the young photographer. And maybe it would be good to leave Insomnia behind for a while when he couldn't walk through the town without being reminded of Noctis.

He tried to call Noctis, but again only the voice mail answered him. Prompto closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and waited for the signal.

“Hey Noct, sorry for bothering you. I guess you're busy right now. That's okay, I understand what you do is important.”

He paused, repeating the words he wanted to say in his mind.

“You know... It's been three months again during which we haven't spoken with each other. I'm proud you get along with work so well, but... I also see that you haven't got time for me anymore. Maybe... we should end this. It's better this way. Then you can focus on work without being bothered by me.”

He needed to take a deep breath. He had made his decision a long while ago, but it was still difficult for him to think about living without Noctis.

“I give you one last chance, if you want us to be together. In two days is Celestia. I know you normally eat with your father in the evening and I didn't want to intrude on the time you got with him, but if you can get out at midnight and come to our favorite restaurant... I would be happy.”

 

Celestia. The festival of family and love. Without a family Prompto had celebrated it mostly alone at home, with a small present he had bought for himself. After he had met Noctis it became brighter, livelier. Thanks to him and his friends Prompto had experienced the true meaning behind the festival. It wasn't about the presents, wasn't about the tree in the house. It was about family and being together with the one you love. And Prompto had found both in Noctis.

That's why he hoped Noctis would come, having the same wish to share his warmth and laughter with him at this special day.

In front of their favorite restaurant Prompto waited, being extra on time to not miss any second he might get with Noctis. It was cold, his breath forming little clouds in the air. He pulled his coat tighter around him, rubbing and breathing into his hands to warm them up.

People strolled by, mostly couples who enjoyed the romantic night and the endless sea of lanterns placed over the whole of Insomnia. It was beautiful, but without Noctis at his side Prompto couldn't enjoy it.

He checked his phone. A message from Gladio was there, a greeting from him and his family with a funny picture of them. Prompto had to snort as he saw Clarus with blinking reindeer antlers. He typed back a quick greeting before focusing on the streets again. It was soon midnight.

As the clock stroke midnight Prompto still stood alone in front of the restaurant. The people passing by got fewer, most of them reaching home by the time.

Snow began to fall. A present from Shiva to celebrate this day. Prompto looked up into the sky, seeing the snowflakes dancing in the air. Soon they covered the street. To avoid getting them on his head and to make him feel even more cold Prompto stepped closer to the roof of the restaurant. Again he checked his phone. Ignis had written him, wishing him a wonderful Celestia and asked if he was alright. No message from Noctis.

Prompto gripped his phone tighter and looked up. It was a few minutes past midnight. It was okay, Noctis would show up.

He wouldn't forget him.

Not at Celestia.

 

As it dawned Prompto was frozen to his bones, shivering and shuddering. Noctis hadn't come. He hadn't written a message.

Slowly Prompto turned away from the restaurant, walking back to his apartment. His whole body was numb. He felt lost, lonely, cold and hadn't even the strength to cry, to let all the emotions out which weighed his heart down.

This evening had settled it. He would leave Noctis, wouldn't disturb him further.

As he walked past a television screen he stopped. His eyes widened.

The show featured an event from the evening, showing Noctis in a nice suit, smiling. Next to him stood a beautiful, blond lady Prompto hadn't seen before. Both of them had champagne in their hands. They smiled while they talked to each other.

Prompto turned away, but stumbled over his own feet and landed in the snow. He gritted his teeth, grabbing a hand full of snow and wanted to throw it at the screen. He hesitated, his vision getting blurrier. Slowly his hand sank down into his lap, the snow falling in small clumps down to the ground as he cried out in the lonely alley, only the sky listening to his broken heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for suffering with me down here. You're in the boat now and I hope you will stay.  
> Also I would love to hear your opinion (or crying. I cried too.).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What once was a dream turns into a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have never expected such a huge interest and response to this story. But it made me happy! I enjoyed reading every single one of your comments. Thank you so much! They gave me the feeling I'm not suffering alone with these boys!  
> It also gave me an energy boost, that's why you get the next chapter today.  
> It was a bit embarrassing writing this chapter because I'm a weak person and cry a lot over these boys. And I wrote this on my daily train travels. Which meant I cried in the train. Luckily no one saw it.  
> Again I would be glad to hear your opinion and have fun reading!

Of course Prompto had a bad cold the next day. After standing outside for ten hours at night in winter he should have expected it. Weak and exhausted he laid in his bed, covered under a huge pile of blankets he had somehow managed to get from all over his apartment. He shivered and was hot at the same time. Probably a fever.

After the mess of Celestia, which he never wanted to be reminded of again, his anxieties haunted him harder than ever before. The cold made it even worse. Feverish dreams accompanied him in his sleep, showing his worst nightmares with memories and fears intermingling.

Noctis in a nice suit, in a world Prompto could only watch from far away through a window, being happy without him.

Noctis turning away from him with a cold gaze, laughing at him and how he could think a nobody like Prompto could ever be loved.

Noctis leaving him alone for the rest of his life, successful, married and on top of the world and Prompto only a shadow, a bad influence from the past no one wanted to remember.

Every time he woke up with a start, panting and crying. His body was burning up and he was soaked in sweat. But he hadn't got the energy to do something against his anxieties, to watch a movie or to play a game as distraction.

In the evening he thought of calling for help. Ignis would come for sure, but Ignis was also Noctis' advisor. If he came Prompto would have to tell about what had happened and he didn't want to. If he told Ignis he might contact Noctis. And if he contacted Noctis it would either mean Noctis would tell him he hadn't got time right now or would come with an apology of which Prompto couldn't be sure if it was honest or not. Neither he wanted to hear. The thought alone made him even sicker.

It also meant bothering Ignis right after Celestia. He was probably with his boyfriend at the moment, enjoying the holidays, and Prompto didn't want to disturb them.

So he rode through the nightmares and the cold alone.

 

When Prompto had been sick in high school Noctis had always visited him after school. Even though he hadn't been good at cooking he had tried to make Prompto tea or a soup. After he had been sure Prompto was feed enough he had sat down next to his bed, holding his hand the whole time and reading to him.

Now he wouldn't come. He would never come again.

 

Prompto felt lost. But it wasn't the first time he felt like that. In the last months his loneliness had increased. He thought he would be used to it, thanks to his childhood, but that was not the case. It hurt. It hurt so much he started to cry occasionally. Sometimes when he stood in the kitchen, trying to make food, or when he staggered back to his bed with a blanket around his shoulders.

When had Noctis stopped caring about him? He thought of how long it had been going on. He hadn't seen him often in the last six months and it had always been short. They hadn't talked much either.

Still he didn't want to believe everything had been a lie.

He understood he didn't fit in Noctis' life anymore. He would never fit in. Noctis was a huge deal in the world of celebrities and Prompto was just Prompto. He had neither money nor was born into a famous family. He was a nobody to the upper classes with nothing more to give besides keeping the bed warm.

It had been Noctis who had given him the feeling to be worth more than his anxieties told him he was. But now the world Prompto had believed he lived in crumbled in front of his eyes. Just like his relationship with Noctis.

 

The third day after Celestia Prompto packed his things. He was still sick but the fever had gone down. The thick scarf around his neck had to be enough to prevent him from getting any sicker.

He stopped his packing when he found his phone, staring with widened eyes down at the black display. He hadn't had time to charge it after Celestia and it had been dead since then.

But as he reached for the charger his hands began to shake.

A storm of black thoughts flew through his mind, whispering into his ears things he didn't want to hear, but he couldn't stop them. A lump formed in his throat and he couldn't breathe anymore.

For a long time Prompto was frozen on the spot, staring at the charger. Then his phone dropped from his hand. He twitched as it landed on the floor, making an ugly sound and when he stared down he saw the display was shattered into pieces.

Slowly he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. Maybe it was better this way. If Noctis ever thought of contacting him again, which Prompto didn't believe, he could as well wait until Prompto took his break and repaired his phone. After all Prompto had waited all the time for him.

 

He traveled a few days earlier to Tenebrae as he needed to in order to clear his mind before he started working there. According to his supervisor they had another studio there where Prompto could gain a lot of experience. And maybe if he was good enough they would want him to stay.

Staring out of the window he watched Insomnia getting smaller. It was the first time he left the city for such a long time and it felt strange. On the one hand he was glad to leave the mess behind which he called his life. On the other hand he felt sad. So many memories were connected with this city. Here he had met his first friends and the most important person in his life.

His chest ached. He averted his eyes, but it was too late. The memory of the scene from the television where Noctis had stood next to the beautiful lady, smiling, flashed in his mind. Prompto knew Noctis had a fake smile prepared for his business life, but the smile he had there was different. In the past he had smiled at Prompto like that. Now he shared it with someone else.

In his seat he pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to ease the pain.

 

Tenebrae was, and Prompto couldn't describe it differently, stunningly beautiful. Compared to Insomnia the air was fresh and clean, thanks to the vegetation in the area. Even though it was colder in winter there was no snow. More rain. Somehow Prompto liked the weather. It fitted his mood.

Still he couldn't enjoy his trip like he thought he would. His heart was heavy, breathing was hard and his thoughts drifted back again to Insomnia. Back to the night at Celestia.

After settling in the little hotel room he booked for the first days he pulled out his camera and went to take some pictures. It would be a good distraction and even if it rained he might catch something through his viewfinder.

An hour later the sky cleared up, sending down some rare beams of sunshine. Prompto was able to catch glittering raindrops on petals and even a rainbow at the horizon. His camera sank down after the shots and he watched the rainbow until it disappeared.

 

Prompto had seen the first rainbow when he had gone out with Noctis to a fishing trip. Noctis had been very eager to show him the lake and had explained to him the lures and Prompto had listened, smiling at Noctis' enthusiasm. He hadn't been interested in the lures but the way Noctis had talked, the way he had gestured with his hands around his fishing rod was attractive. Noctis was blessed with a beautiful voice and Prompto could listen to him all day long. No matter what he talked about.

It had rained that day too and Noctis had groaned about the weather. But in the end they were rewarded with the beautiful sight of a rainbow.

 

Prompto hadn't realized he had started crying until the first tears dropped on his hands.

Back then it had been a precious memory Prompto cared a lot about. Standing together with Noctis on the pier and watching the rainbow had been everything for him. He had never wished for more than staying at his side. And now?

Now he was here, far away from what he once called home. Alone in a foreign country.

But if he turned back now nothing would change. Noctis wasn't the person Prompto had fallen in love with anymore. He had changed. Slowly but surely. The Noctis he knew was a funny dork, a sleepy lazybones, a caring friend. Not the business man Prompto had always seen on television.

Maybe it was his fault. He had never the feeling of fitting into the world of business. To be honest he hated it. But if he had tried to fit into this world maybe Noctis would still see he was worth to be cared about and to be loved.

He gripped his camera tighter. Longing accompanied his broken heart. He let it crash over him, let the tears out to wash the ache away from his chest.

Finally his knees began to wobble and he dropped into the wet grass. His body trembled but his tears were all gone. He brushed over his face and sniffed.

Bending his head back he stared at the blue sky. He closed his eyes, inhaling the fresh air and letting it out slowly. It smelled like earth and grass.

He was fine, he would overcome this. No more tears over Noctis. He had shed enough.

 

“Hey! Get up, you loopsie doopsie Garula!”

 

Confused and startled Prompto turned to the source of the voice, blinking a few times.

A little girl stood next to him, maybe around five years old. She had messy, dark hair and stared at him with fire in her sky-blue eyes. Her face was covered in dirt, as were her overalls.

“What?”

“Get up!” the girl commanded, stamping her foot at the ground. “You sit on mommy's flower!”

Quickly Prompto rose to his feet, stumbled another time and somehow managed to find his balance again. The grass was still wet and slippery from the rain.

At the place where he had sat was a blue flower. Thanks to his weight it was squashed, the petals crunched. In an instant the girl was next to the flower, caressing the petals with her little fingers. Her shoulders began to tremble.

“Oh no... she’s... she's...” she said and then sobbed.

Prompto didn't know what to do. He was still confused and now he had made a girl cry.

“Eh-ah- c-can I help you?” he asked.

The girl looked up at him. Her puffy cheeks were red with anger.

“You killed her! I'll tell daddy!!”

Now Prompto began to panic. He kneeled down beside her.

“I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to— look, we could pick it up and then put it in a vase? How does this sound?”

He reached for the flower, but the girl was faster.

“No! Don't touch her!” she said, picking the flower up and holding it close.

At a loss for words Prompto could only stare at her. Somehow he had managed to destroy a very precious flower. Destroyed. Because he had been clumsy and hadn't watched his surroundings. Because he had been too deep in his mourning over the relationship he had lost. Because the most important person had disappeared slowly but surely from his life.

“You're okay, uncle?”

Prompto flinched. The girl’s eyebrows were knitted together in worry and she rubbed her nose. As Prompto touched his cheeks they were wet. He hadn't realized he had cried and that after he had decided to never cry again. Not because of Noctis.

With all his strength he forced a smile on his lips.

“Yeah, I'm fine. I'm... just a bit sad about the flower. I didn't mean to harm her. What do you think? Should we try to safe it?”

The girl bit her lip, but nodded and took the lead. Prompto stood up, following her.

Together they went to a large greenhouse. It was covered in ornaments and through the windows Prompto could see a whole ocean of flowers. A colorful carpet, beautiful and breathtaking.

“Okay and here we get help?” he asked the little girl. She confirmed it with another nod and opened the door.

Inside it was pleasantly warm, not as cold as outside. Perfect to grow flowers. And there were a lot of them. Prompto took the scene in, his hands wandering automatically to his camera.

“Sorry, no pictures allowed in here.”

Prompto stopped. From the right came a man. He was a bit taller than Prompto and his lean body moved with purpose as he strode towards them. He was probably the 'help' the little girl had told of, judging by his taint and the dirt on his hands.

“Ah- I'm sorry. I was- it's just so beautiful inside here I co-”

His words were cut off as the girl jumped at the man with big puppy eyes.

“Daddy! Mommy's flower is broken! Can you fix her?” she said, holding up the flower.

The man quirked an eyebrow at that, his face softening. He ran a hand through his hair, which was as wild as his daughter’s, only with a slight undercut to it and small braids. It underlined his rough appearance.

“Hm... that's a difficult thing. We will need a vase and water. Then she can survive until mom is back.”

The girl's face brightened. She turned back to Prompto and beamed at him. He returned it with a smile and mouthed 'told ya', which made her pout in response.

“Say, who's that, Estelle?” the man asked, tilting his head at Prompto.

“That's the fat uncle Garula.”

Prompto could feel the ice cycle drilling through his heart. Kids could be so cruel.

“I'm Prompto Argentum. I'm visiting Tenebrae at the moment and... somehow managed to destroy the flower? Sorry for that,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling.

The man nodded. He wiped his hand on his apron and held it out towards Prompto.

“Nyx Ulric. And this little brat is called Estelle.”

 

Soon Prompto learned Nyx worked as a gardener to preserve endangered flowers and plants in Tenebrae. Estelle was his daughter and a real tomboy. She got lost very often and Nyx thanked him for accompanying her.

After they saved the flower Nyx showed him the garden and when Prompto told him he was a photographer even allowed him to take some pictures. To compensate for his daughter's behavior.

The flower Prompto had damaged was a Sylleblossom. A very rare flower in the wild. He panicked as he heard the price for one in a pot and was about to count the months he needed to starve in order to pay it back, but Nyx assured him he didn't need to. Instead he could play with Estelle and watch over her when Nyx had to work.

Playing with Estelle meant searching for Sylleblossoms. The little girl was very eager to find as many as she could and even marked her treasures on a map she had drawn herself. She wanted to show them to her mother when she came back and to be honest that was the main reason why she got lost all the time.

When Prompto suggested they could also take pictures of them for her mother the last ice between them was broken. They spent many hours in the fields around the greenhouse, searching for as many Sylleblossoms as possible. It was fun and Prompto had never felt so free before.

 

“Actually... I'm running away,” Prompto told Nyx one day as they sat together on the balcony and watched Estelle running through the field and chasing insects.

Nyx had made him tea from the plants growing in his greenhouse and it was so delicious Prompto couldn’t get enough of it.

The man put his mug down and looked at him. He didn't say anything, just waited for Prompto to collect the words which tightened his chest.

Playing with the mug in his hands Prompto bit his lip. Several times he tried to speak, but the words didn't leave him easily. But he wanted to talk. He was sick of carrying it everywhere with him.

“From... a relationship. My... ex-boyfriend,” he said, letting out a nervous breath. “He... works in business and... in the last months he... he got very involved into his work. So much that... he didn't care anymore. About our relationship.”

He took a big sip of his tea. It was still too hot and burned his tongue.

“Guess that's what you could call an asshole,” Nyx said, also taking a sip.

Prompto snorted and shook his head.

“Really, I think I'm being an idiot because I hadn't seen earlier where this was heading. I really thought... he would come.”

He went silent and stared down into his mug. After a moment of silence Nyx cleared his throat.

“Want to hear a sappy advice from an old man? A relationship is like a flower. If you don't care about it, it will die. But if you take your time to water it and make sure it has enough light, it will bring you the most beautiful colors you have ever seen.”

Surprised Prompto looked up. A smile spread over his lips.

“That was indeed very sappy.”

“I told you it would be.”

 

The following days Prompto spent at the greenhouse. In the morning he picked up Estelle to go for Sylleblossom hunt, at midday an old lady came with food and all of them ate together, and in the evening he sat with Nyx on the balcony and drank tea. They were calm days. Time for Prompto's broken heart to heal. Even if he thought of Noctis sometimes he didn't cry anymore. Here he learned to smile again.

Time passed by and Prompto almost forgot about Insomnia. He was reminded of it the first day he worked at the studio in Tenebrae. The day started with him almost oversleeping the meeting, because he had made a campfire with Nyx and Estelle the evening before and it had gone late. Luckily he was quick and made it just in time.

On his first day Prompto learned so much that his brain refused to take in more in the evening. He was tired, exhausted and wanted to hit bed early, but the thought of a nice tea to calm his nerves down pushed him towards the greenhouse. Estelle had told him yesterday that her mother would come back and Prompto was curious to get to know her. Estelle babbled all the time about her if she wasn't speaking about Sylleblossoms, but he had never seen her.

He got nervous when he reached the greenhouse. He could already hear voices from the inside and see silhouettes through the windows.

Taking a deep breath he reached for the door handle and opened it.

He heard Estelle calling his name, but besides that silence filled the room.

A loud thud broke it when Prompto dropped his camera bag.

In front of him stood the beautiful lady from the television. She held a hand up to her mouth in surprise. And next to her was-

“Prom? What are you doing here?” Noctis asked. His voice was hoarse. His eyes confused. He had bags underneath them and a scrubby beard. Prompto hadn't recognized him for a second.

But the shock was enough for his mind to go blank.

As Noctis took a step towards him Prompto turned on his heels and stormed into the darkness of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, don't judge Prom for his tears. I know he had cried a lot, but his heart had shattered into pieces after what Noctis had done to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to control emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three~  
> I'm a bit of a mess this week, but still I found the energy to write this chapter! It itched in my fingers!  
> Thank you for all your great support! I so, so, so appreciate it <3
> 
> Have fun reading!

Prompto sat on the bed in his hotel room, knees pulled up to his chest and his face pressed into a pillow. He wanted to scream, but his throat was already sore. He wanted to throw something, but he hadn't the money to repay destroyed furniture. So he sat there, face pressed into the pillow and hands clenched in the fabric.

Why on Eos was HE here?

Emotions of which he thought he had under control raged wilder than ever before in his chest. Prompto wondered if this was the moment where he was supposed to laugh, to find the hidden camera because this had to be a show, a spoof.

Or he had somehow upset an Astral who now tried everything to turn his life into misery.

None of his ideas seemed credible. It was just his bad luck.

 

Eventually he fell asleep, even though it was restless. Several times he woke up from nightmares he couldn't remember afterwards, but one picture was always clear - the moment he had seen Noctis on the television at Celestia.

When he stood up the next morning he was exhausted. He staggered into the shower to clear his mind, but it didn't help. As well as the coffee he drank because he wasn't hungry but needed something for his nerves.

He didn't want to think of his work day either. Yesterday he had been excited to learn as much as he could, but today he didn't want to see anyone. Instead he wanted to curl under his blanket and stay in the dark, maybe running the television in the background as a faint distraction.   

The thought washed away as he recognized something was missing, something very, very important!

Panic rose in him.

He had dropped his camera bag at the greenhouse!

Without his camera he couldn't work and if he couldn't work he couldn't earn money and if he couldn't earn money-

Prompto broke his chain of thoughts off before they could go too far.

There was only one option left.

Go back to the greenhouse.

 

Prompto went to the studio first and told them he had to do something important and therefore he would come later. It was still embarrassing and he felt terrible about it, but he had no other choice.

Walking to the greenhouse was torture. He stopped several times, taking some breaths before walking further. In the last days it had become his haven, but now it was the last place he wanted to be. After what felt like an eternity he finally reached it, but he saw neither Estelle nor Nyx. His heart sunk.

He knocked at the door and then another time with more courage. No one came. He considered if it was fine entering just like that. Not that he hadn't done it before, but now he felt like an intruder. As if he committed a crime.

But he needed his camera!

He braced himself and opened the door.

Somehow he had thought his camera bag would lie at the place where he had dropped it. That was of course not the case and his heart sunk more as he found the place empty. He looked around, but his camera bag was nowhere to be seen.

Stepping further into the building he felt even more uncomfortable. Goosebumps rose on his skin. He shouldn't be here.

Passing the colorful flowers and plants he searched for his camera with no luck. Finally he got to the room where Nyx did his paper work. If his camera was still here it should be there. Nyx had never let him in the room, so Prompto got even more nervous as he stood in front of the door. Should he enter? Should he wait until someone came?

On the other hand he didn't want someone to come!

His fingers twitched. Sweat rose on the back of his neck. He reached his hand out, stopped and pulled it back before trying another time without luck.

He was so focused on his task that he didn't notice someone else entered the greenhouse as well. The steps were steady but elegant.

“May I help you?”

At once Prompto turned on his heels.

There she stood, dressed in a white, graceful dress with a blue blazer. The lady from the television. She smiled at him, but Prompto couldn't return it.

“Ah-eh- I-I'm sorry,” Prompto stammered, unsure if he should be scared because he had entered the greenhouse without permission or upset because that was the person Noctis had preferred spending Celestia with.

But why was she here anyway? Was Noctis also here?

The lady continued smiling as she walked up to him and opened the door.

“You're looking for the bag you have dropped yesterday, don’t you? It's in here. I'll show you.”

As soon as he had his camera bag back he pressed it against his chest, letting out a long sigh before putting it on a table to check the equipment. Everything was at the exact place where he left it and nothing was broken. Another wave of relief washed over him.

When he dragged the bag over his shoulder he hesitated.

“Uh... thank you,”  he mumbled. Even if he was jealous and hurt he wouldn't forget his manners. She seemed nice at a second glance. Still he didn't trust her.

“Oh, you're welcome. We weren't sure if we should bring it, but Noctis said it is important for you and that you would come back as soon as possible.”

At Noctis' name a sting shot through Prompto's chest. He gripped the strap of his bag tighter and averted his eyes.

“Yeah...” he mumbled, taking a step back.

“Yes, he was very worried for you,” she said, her smile turning gentler.

Prompto wanted to leave. This wasn't a place for him anymore. He didn't like the way she spoke about Noctis and if she was here he had to be close by. And his broken heart couldn't bear another encounter with Noctis in such a short time.

The lady tilted her head and wanted to say something, but Prompto was faster.

“Thank you for taking care of my equipment. I'm sorry for bothering you. I wish you two a good trip. See ya,” he said and without looking back he ran out of the greenhouse.

 

In the next days he didn't visit the greenhouse and let himself carried away by work. The evenings he spent in his hotel room, watching TV and eating tons of fast food. It wasn't healthy and he would gain weight for sure, but he didn't care about that. There was no one he wanted to impress.

At the weekend his colleagues from the studio suggested they could go to a bar, chatting and enjoying the evening. Even if Prompto still didn't want to deal much with people he said yes because he needed the contact.

Due to the lack of activities he had besides work he went earlier to the bar with the intention to drink his dark mood away. It was in the center of Tenebrae, where you had a good view on the Fenestala Manor. Prompto stopped for a moment to take a picture of the building illuminated by the sunset in red and purple colors.

Sticky air greeted him in the bar, the smell of alcohol and smoke itching in his nose. People talked in low voices, sometimes laughter filled the air but besides that it was quiet. Carefully Prompto sidled around the tables to the heart of the bar, settled down on one of the chairs and sighed.

“We have a lot of hard stuff,” the barkeeper told him, already reading his mind and gesturing with his head to a board.

Prompto studied it. Some of the things he knew from Insomnia, others were new. Whatever, the names didn't mean anything. What was important was the alcohol content.

“Give me a Mai Tai.”

The barkeeper nodded and took his leave.

Sitting alone in a bar was something Prompto had never expected he would do. Too many people and too much alcohol. So he was surprised at how comfortable he felt at this place, how at ease he was. It helped that no one knew him here, that he was a stranger at this place just like everyone else. Here people came to ignore reality and that was exactly what Prompto sought.

As he got his drink he took a sip and grimaced at the taste of alcohol. Quickly he emptied it and ordered more. He wasn't good with alcohol but for once he appreciated it. Soon his tongue would loosen and he would make the silliest jokes. He would be the happy and smiling Prompto again everyone liked and laughed about.

Emptying another shot he took a look at the clock. His colleagues would come in an hour. Enough time to get drunk.

Three shots later a cold wisp of wind let him shudder as the door opened and more people came in. He heard how they scattered around the room, some of them greeting their friends.

One pair of footsteps went to the bar and stopped before reaching it.

“Prom?”

The world slowed down as Prompto turned around. He didn't want to instead he wanted to run away for another time, but the one calling his name stood in his way to the door. For a moment there was silence as both of them stared at each other.

“What?” Prompto asked, eyeing Noctis up and down.

Water dropped at his feet, a hint of rain from the outside. A silver wristwatch stood out against his dark coat and he held an umbrella in his hand. In the dull light of the bar the bags underneath his eyes were even darker. All in one his face was sunken in, underlined by his scrubby beard.

Obviously he wasn't able to deal with a break up. Serves him right!

“I... didn't know you went to Tenebrae,” Noctis said, his eyes flickering forth and back between Prompto and the ground.

“Well, sorry, but I hadn't thought of meeting you here either,” Prompto snapped back. The alcohol gave him even more courage to show how pissed he was. And he had every right to be pissed! He wanted a quiet evening and now HE showed up.

Noctis pressed his lips into a thin line, grabbing the umbrella tighter.

“Can... we talk?”

At that Prompto tensed. Was he serious? He wanted to TALK? After not caring over six month? Had he needed to break up to scream into Noctis' face that he was still there? No, he was not crawling back into his lap! He wasn't Noctis' toy he could play with when he was in the mood for it!

“No,” Prompto stated, causing Noctis to flinch.

“But I- Please, Prom,” Noctis said, taking a step towards him and to Prompto's complete horror grabbed his wrist. “Let's talk, please. I want to apologize.”

“Let go of me,” Prompto said in a low voice, but Noctis didn't pull back.

“No, please, I-”

The quiet of the bar was broken at the sound of a slap. Noctis froze, his cheek turning red, showing Prompto's hand print. Slowly he let go of him.

Prompto breathed fast due to the adrenaline. He gritted his teeth and moved away from Noctis, gripped his drink and drank the rest of it in one go. Taking his things he brushed past Noctis to put a huge gap between them. The rest of the bar had gone silent.

“I'm sick of your apologies! Do you know WHY I'm here? 'Cause my oh so busy EX boyfriend had better things to do than caring about our relationship! 'Cause we haven't talked or seen each other in three months! AGAIN! And now you want to talk? Seriously? Do you think another stupid apology will fix everything? If it hasn't reached your mind yet I will say it another time because I'm damn serious about it. I! BROKE! UP! WITH! YOU!”

He turned around, taking his leave. The evening was over.

As he reached the door he stopped, looking one more time back to Noctis. The other met his eyes, looking lost. But before Noctis could say something in his defense Prompto interfered.

“Fuck you, Noctis. Have fun with your new flame. I hope she will see what an asshole you have become. Goodbye.”

And the door slammed shut behind him.

 

The next morning Prompto woke up with the biggest headache in his whole life. He curled deeper into his blanket, away from the sunlight. Blurry pictures plopped up in his mind. He remembered he had said to Noctis something about what he thought of him now, but it was vague. When he stood up to go to the bathroom he saw why. Judging by the empty cans and bottles he had drunk more after his encounter with Noctis, probably to forget it. It had done its job.

 

Two days later Prompto went to fix his phone. Not because of  Noctis, but because his colleagues had asked him why he didn't come to the bar. He had no chance contacting them without his phone, so he guessed it was the right time to fix it.

As soon as he got it he charged it in his hotel room and when he finally turned it on it didn't stop vibrating. Message after message and a not ending list of missed phone calls came in. It didn't stop for ten minutes and even though Prompto had expected something like this he was shocked.

Scrolling through the missed calls he saw most of them were from Noctis. Well, nothing odd, but he frowned as he saw the dates. He had tried to call him the first day after Celestia and then they broke off to start one week later for another time. In the meantime Ignis and Gladio had tried to call him. Either he was too busy to continue calling him or he considered it was useless.

Or something had happened.

He skipped to his messages.

302 from Noctis.

3 from Ignis.

1 from Gladio.

He opened the ones from Ignis first, knowing he would get to the point without letting his emotions get the better of him.

His eyes went wide and he almost dropped his phone a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Noct has a few problems?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What once was broken cannot be fixed easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!  
> The last week was very busy. At work I got an emergency project, there is an exhibition coming up and my aunt got married. Nothing more to say.  
> That's why I wanted to thank you for your support, tears, screams and so on! I would've struggled to find the energy if you weren't there <3
> 
> Have fun reading~

Noctis – 'Astrals, Prom. Answer your phone!'

Noctis – 'Please.'

Noctis – 'I'm sorry I couldn't make it. And I'm sorry for not calling you back.'

Noctis – 'You haven't left me, have you?'

Noctis – 'Please, call me back as soon as possible!'

  
  


Rain began to fall, blurring the white city of Tenebrae. People walked under their umbrellas, some ran through the rain, trying to get their busses. No one wanted to be outside in this weather.

Prompto grabbed his coat and umbrella. For a moment he stopped in front of the mirror, watching his reflection. He looked like a mess. His face was pale, his eyes were empty and even if he had eaten fast food in the last days he had visibly lost weight. Quickly he turned away.

  
  


Noctis – 'You're ignoring me, right?'

Noctis – 'I'm sorry.'

Noctis – 'Are you mad at me?'

Noctis – 'I understand you must hate me now.'

Noctis – 'But please, give me a chance to explain!'

  
  


The sound of raindrops against the umbrella accompanied Prompto as he walked through the streets of Tenebrae. He didn't think about where he was going and let his feet decide the way. They knew better than him where he needed to be, what he had to do.

  
  


Noctis – 'You're not reading this...'

Noctis – 'That's okay.'

Noctis – 'I don't know what I'm doing here either.'

Noctis – 'If you're ignoring me I should stop.'

Noctis – 'But, please... let's talk.'

Noctis – 'You have all right to be angry with me. I haven't been like the perfect boyfriend I always tried to be.'

Noctis – 'I can't apologize enough for hurting you like this, but all I have tried was to protect you.'

Noctis – 'I'm sorry.'

  
  


In the distance Prompto could make out the outlines of the greenhouse. The rain blurred his vision, but still he saw the light inside, shining like a beacon in the dark. Someone had to be there. He stopped for a moment to take a deep breath before walking further.

  
  


Noctis – 'I have really wanted to show you more how much I love you. My life was always shadowed by my position and you broke through the dark like sunshine itself. Everyone expects me to be the perfect successor of my father, but you are different. Your smile is honest, your words come from your heart. You never lied to me or tried to use my position for your own good. I don't know how I have deserved you. But I want to let you know meeting you was the most wonderful thing that has happened in my whole life. Still I have failed to make you happy. I'm sorry.'

Noctis – 'Fuck, that was long.'

Noctis – 'Sorry, I didn't want to curse.'

Noctis – 'But I'm serious. I have always wanted to make you happy.'

Noctis – 'But... it seems I can't do that.'

  
  


“Is Noct here?”

Nyx frowned. He set the garden shovel aside and faced Prompto.

“He isn't. And I haven't seen him in the last days either,” he said.

His expression got more serious.

“Did something happen?”

Biting on his lip Prompto averted his eyes, grabbing his umbrella tighter. He wanted to answer, but didn't know where to begin. There was so much that had happened. So much he had missed.

  
  


Ignis – 'Hello, Prompto. I hope you have had a good Celestia besides the circumstances. I am not sure if you have heard yet, but as a person who is dear to Noctis you should know. Today we brought Noctis to the hospital. After his third breakdown during the last week I decided it was the time for it. The doctor confirmed his mental health is in great danger. It seems as if he is overworked, or even worse, has a burnout. He's still in the hospital and we all would appreciate it if you visit him. Maybe you can help him to calm down.'

Ignis – 'Apparently Noctis told me you broke up, which explains why you don't answer your phone. Still I hope you can do something. I will send Gladio to your apartment to pick you up.'

Ignis – 'I beg you. Come to the hospital!'

  
  


Gladio – 'WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!! Seriously! I went three times to your apartment but it was always dark and empty. You're not running away, are you? Noct may have acted like an asshole in the last weeks (even I have seen that), but that's bad timing! Come back! We need you. And I can't protect Noct from himself.'

  
  


Prompto got the address from Nyx, as well as an encouragingly pat on the shoulder and a 'good luck'.

It was a small hotel at the edge of Tenebrae, near the woods. He would need the bus to get there.

Leaning against the window of the bus he watched the blurry outside. The rain didn't seem to stop today.

  
  


Noctis – 'How are you? Gladio said you're on a trip. I hope it goes well.'

Noctis – 'I will go on a trip too. Luna offered me to take me to Tenebrae. It's beautiful there. I bet you would love it.'

Noctis – 'Can I continue writing you messages?'

Noctis – 'Just say when I should stop.'

Noctis – 'I'm sorry, Prom. For everything.'

Noctis – 'I know I have no right saying it, but... I miss you.'

  
  


The small knock echoed through the corridor. Prompto got nervous all of the sudden. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. His feet stopped deciding the direction, leaving him in front of this door. Still his mind hadn't caught up yet. Thoughts swirled through his head, bad memories and anxieties trying to get the better of him. He tried to focus, but it was difficult.

The door opened just enough to see the darkness of the room behind it. Prompto tensed, clutching his umbrella. Rain dropped down.

“Yeah?”

Prompto flinched at the voice. He lowered his head, biting his lip further.

“Idiot.”

At once the door swung open. Noctis stared at him in disbelief and shock. He tried to say something, but was at a loss for words. For a long moment silence filled the space between them. Until Noctis tensed and stepped back.

“Are you here to blame me more?” he asked, his voice barely audible, but Prompto could hear it was throaty.

He twitched his eyes. His thoughts swirled faster in his mind and he took the first one he could get a grip on.

“I don't know,” he admitted. “Today... I got my phone back and... read the messages. Why... haven't you told me?”

It took time before Noctis answered, which felt like an eternity for Prompto. In his head he counted to ten, trying to steady his breathing.

“What should I tell you?” Noctis said, his tense posture loosening. “I don't even know what you want to hear.”

At once Prompto's head snapped up. Was he serious?

“What I want to hear? Anything! But you don't talk to me!”

“I wanted to apologize! But you're not listening!”

“You're the one who isn't listening!” Prompto screamed.

“I am!” Noctis countered, taking another step back.

“No you're not! You didn't come to our dates, you haven't answered the calls and you haven't even written messages! You weren't there when I needed you!”

“I said I'm sorry! It was a difficult time! I didn't realize what was happening and then you just broke up with me!”

“I broke up with you 'cause you weren't there anymore! I've waited for you all the time, but you didn't seem to care about me at all!”

“And now you're here just to say me that? I've got it! I'm an asshole! Was that all you want to throw at me?”

Prompto was at a loss for words. He stared at Noctis. His hands had started to shake. Fear and frustration were visible in his eyes, he wasn't angry at all. Prompto felt wrong as if he looked into a mirror, as if he was seeing his own reflection.

For Prompto Noctis had always been the stronger one, the bright star in the night sky. What had happened, that he was so broken now?

“No...” Prompto said after he had calmed down. His heart was aching and he fought with his tears. He didn't want to cry, but neither he want to scream. He had no energy for that anymore, was sick of the unspoken words between them as well as the thoughts created by his anxieties. All he wanted to hear was the truth. And there was only one person who could tell him that.

“I... I don't know what I should believe. Your acting and your words... they don't fit together. Tell me, Noct. Tell me what has happened. I... I want to understand.”

Noctis pressed his lips into a thin line. He balled his hands into fists and relaxed them again. Leaning against the wall he let out a breath he had been holding.

“You're right...” he said. “It's my fault. I haven't cared enough. The three months... passed without me realizing.”

“But why?” Prompto dared to ask. Oh, how scared he was of the answer, but he needed to know. Was he a burden? Did he bother him? Or was there another reason?

Noctis had never been good with words and just like Prompto he fought with his daemons alone, unable to talk about them.

But as he leaned there against the wall he looked just as exhausted as Prompto felt.

“I thought when I work hard I could take over the company so my father could retire. Everyone would be satisfied with me and no one would judge you for being at my side. The people at the company and our clients... don't like to see us together. Because I'm ending the bloodline of the Caelums. So I worked extra hard, but... it wasn't enough. And when I started making deals on my own... my father kicked me out.”

Guilt washed through Prompto, but there was also relief. Relief it wasn't because Noctis had been sick of him. Still he got overworked because of Prompto.

“I'm sorry to hear that.”

“No, it's okay,” Noctis sighed, scratching his beard. “It was my own decision. I asked you out, even when I knew what could follow.”

“You could tell me.”

“And then? You would've overthought it and then you would've said it's better for us not to try. I know you good enough to know that, Prom.”

Prompto bit on his lip. He hated to admit it, but Noctis was right. His thoughts always got the better of him. Still he had thought the bond between them would be strong enough and yet it was broken. Shattered. Because sometimes things didn't work out as expected, no matter how hard they tried.

He snapped back into reality as he felt a hand holding his own. When he looked up Noctis watched him with concern.

“You're... not coming back to me, are you?” he asked in a sad tone. Prompto felt the urge to hug him.

But the picture of Noctis being happy without him had burned itself deep into Prompto's mind. How could he be sure it would work out when it didn't do so the first time? People would continue talking and Noctis would continue shielding him. It wasn't good for both of them. Besides, wasn't Noctis here with someone else? Someone who let him smile just like Prompto did in the past? Even if they were not dating the feeling of being replaced easily lingered, as well as the fears. Fears of being forgotten, left behind.

He wouldn't get rid of them just like that.

Shaking his head Prompto took a step back, leaving Noctis' hold.

“I thought so,” Noctis mumbled, the hurt audible in his voice. 

This was bad. The wish of staying with Noctis swelled in Prompto's chest. He needed to leave.

“I'm sorry,” he said, but before he could storm down the corridor Noctis grabbed his wrist.

“Wait!”

Prompto turned around, startled. Suddenly he felt a warm hand against his cheek, forcing him to look up into Noctis' deep blue eyes. He was lost for the moment, the world seemed to stop.

“Thank you for coming and listening today. Guess the slap helped to clear my mind. I haven't given up yet, Prom. One day I will be able to make you happy, but... you don't need to wait for me.”

A small smile spread across Noctis' lips. He leaned forward. Instinctively Prompto closed his eyes and held his breath. His heart beat faster and he could hear the blood rushing through his ears.

“I love you.”

When Prompto opened his eyes again the door was shut and he stood alone in the corridor, still feeling the prickling of Noctis' breath against his lips.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One by one the seasons come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you have all recovered from the last chapter. I know it was a cruel one (again), but I'm positiv it will get better.  
> The main idea behind this fanfic was 'how do I destroy it and how do I fix it?'.  
> So, hang in there ;)

“Uncle Pompom!”

Prompto turned to the source of the voice, seeing a flash of dark hair and blue eyes. Estelle ran with all the speed she could summon, her arms open and ready for a hug. He grinned and kneeled down to her height, encouraging her with opening his arms in return.

With loud laughter he caught her and she giggled even more as he raised her up in a pirouette.

Behind them her parents followed.

“She took a liking to you,” Nyx said.

“Yeah, seems so,” Prompto agreed.

Trying to get his attention Estelle pulled at Prompto's jacket.

“You're coming back, uncle?” she asked, her eyes even bigger than before. 

“Of course, little lady. One day I will come back to see how you've grown up.”

“And then you will marry me?”

Nyx inhaled sharply, while Luna hid her giggle behind her hand. She reached her hands out and took Estelle from Prompto's arms.

“Now, now. First of all you will go to school and learn,” she said, nudging Estelle's nose with her finger. Prompto was glad she changed the topic for the moment and that he didn’t need to answer that question yet.

Freed from Estelle's grip he took his luggage.

“Thank you for coming. I... guess my flight leaves soon, but... I wanted to say that I'm incredible glad I've met you here. You've helped me a lot.”

“You're always welcome. You helped us as well with taking care of Estelle from time to time. Thanks for taming that wild thing. Not everyone is able to do that,” Nyx said, shaking Prompto’s hand and nodded with a small smile dancing around his lips.

Prompto returned it and turned to Luna. He hesitated for a moment, biting his lip.

“Also... I'm sorry, Luna. My impression of you wasn't the best at the beginning.”

“Don't apologize. It was a natural reaction to what you've experienced before,” she assured him. Her gentle smile never dropped. 

“Still... I'm sorry,” Prompto said, lowering his head. “I was pretty jealous.”

“Speaking of that, isn't Noctis here?” Nyx asked, looking around. 

Prompto shook his head.

“We spoke about it and... its better that way. I don't want to look back.”

“Understandable.”

  
  


After saying his goodbyes Prompto took his leave. Inhaling deeply he felt a familiar prickling in his chest. The excitement of going to a new place, seeing new things and meeting new people. How long had it been since he had felt it last? Too long for his liking.

He checked in and went to a quiet corner. Adjusting his luggage he used it as a seat, sighing as he sat down and leaned against the wall.

His phone vibrated.

He took it from his pocket, seeing a message blinking on the display. A small chuckle escaped him.

  
  


Noctis – 'Istooearly.'

Prompto – 'Morning, sleepyhead :P.'

Noctis – 'Are you flying already?'

Prompto – 'Not yet. But I've checked in.'

Noctis – 'I see. A good trip then. Have the others made it in time?'

Prompto – 'Yes. All three were there. And when I'm back Estelle wants to marry me ;).'

Noctis – 'That little brat...'

  
  


Prompto smiled. He was glad they could at least text in a way that felt almost natural. Even if there was still a little sting in his chest. But he had the feeling he got a little bit of the Noctis back he had lost half a year ago. Even if they were not dating they could still be friends.

  
  


Noctis – 'If you wouldn't mind you can send me some pictures from Duscae. I've only been to the fishing spots there, but I bet the rest is beautiful too.'

Prompto – 'I will.'

  
  


When his time in Tenebrae came to an end Prompto had decided he wanted to see more of Lucis. Thanks to Nyx he got the contact of a man named Vyv, who was a photographer as well, but also the chef of a big magazine. He saw Prompto's pictures and offered him financial support for his trips. In return he would get the rights to every picture Prompto submitted to him during the course of his journey. It was a good deal for both of them and Prompto appreciated it a lot. That way he could learn and travel at the same time.

Just as promised he sent Noctis pictures of Duscae, as well as of Leide. Because of his agreement he took them only with his phone, but they were still stunning and Noctis always agreed they were beautiful.

Some of them Prompto liked so much he sent them to Ignis and Gladio too. The first time he was very nervous because he couldn't say if they would like it. He hadn't written them often in the last months.

But when he got the first thumps up from Gladio and the first 'your skill is flawless as ever' from Ignis it encouraged him. He continued sending all three his pictures, showcasing his trip and sharing his experiences with them.

  
  


One time he sent accidentally a selfie of him and the beauty of Hammerhead to Gladio.

  
  


Gladio – 'Is this your new girlfriend?'

Prompto – 'AKSFLSGAAHH!!! DELETE IT!!'

Gladio – 'Saved ;)'

Prompto – 'Nonononono!!'

Gladio – 'Oh, come on. She looks good. How are your chances?'

Prompto – 'Chances? Are you kidding me? She's out of my league.'

Gladio – 'We both know you don't have problems with leagues.'

Prompto – 'Still... She's just a friend.'

Gladio – 'Really? If you think so. But if you need help I'm there ;).'

Gladio – 'I mean it.'

Gladio – 'There has happened a lot of shit between you and Noct. I haven't heard everything, but what I've heard was enough. So, if you need help just say it. I'll be there in a blink ;).'

  
  


Prompto stared at the message with wide eyes. He had always thought Ignis and Gladio would only see him as Noctis' friend and later boyfriend. Even when they had good times with each other he couldn't see himself on the same level. They were smart, strong, grown up. And just as Noctis part of the upper classes. But they were still there, asking after him and caring about him. Especially after what had happened.

Trying to hold back the tears Prompto struggled to type an answer.

  
  


Prompto – 'I'm sorry... I should have talked about it earlier. And... thank you. That means a lot to me.'

  
  


That day he climbed on one of the bridges across Duscae, taking some special pictures of the nature just for Gladio. He loved them a lot and said he wanted prints of them. Prompto assured him he would get them. The rest of the week he couldn't stop smiling.

  
  


His friends continued asking him what he was doing, where he had been and sometimes even gave him good tips where he should head next on his trip.

But with the time Prompto felt more and more that he wanted to see them instead of just writing with them. He would never admit it, but when he camped alone in the nature, only the stars accompanying him he felt homesick.

His friends seemed to miss him as well. Even Ignis.

  
  


Ignis – 'Have you eaten yet?'

Prompto – 'No, not yet. I stood up early. The light at the meteor is the best in the morning.'

Ignis – 'Oh? Are you near Lestallum? I heard the market there would be recommendable.'

Prompto – 'Yeah! I heard of it too! Guess I'll stop there for breakfast.'

Ignis – 'And should you want to cook I would gladly assist you with a simple recipe.'

Prompto – 'No way! I thought your recipes are top secret!'

Ignis – 'Only for the others.'

Prompto – 'Astrals, Iggy... You're...I could hug you! Thank you so much!'

Ignis – 'You're welcome.'

Ignis – 'And we can set the hug for when you come back to Insomnia.'

Ignis – 'Also I'm trying a new curry recipe and need your assistance.'

Prompto – 'You know I would die for your curry. But isn't this more a thing for Ravus?'

Ignis – 'He isn't as good in taste testing curry as you are.'

  
  


Grinning from ear to ear Prompto tried not to write that he meant the hug being Ravus' thing. It was unusual for Ignis, but also special. He would demand that hug!

In Lestallum he brought a bunch of special ingredients he had never heard the name of. As a present for Ignis when he came back to Insomnia.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Insomnia.

  
  


  
  


  
  


Even when Prompto had traveled over the whole of Lucis there was only one place he could call his home. No matter how beautiful the cities were, no matter how breathtaking the landscapes and no matter how friendly the people. Insomnia was his home. It was the place where he had grown up, where he had met his friends. And it was the place they were waiting for him.

That's why he was glad to go back when his trip ended.

  
  


Noctis – 'And? How is it?'

Prompto – 'Skyline... streets... smog...'

Noctis – 'So, nothing changed.'

Prompto – 'Not really. I don't know if that's good or bad.'

Noctis – 'At least you've got signal there. Not like in the wilderness.'

Prompto – 'It's called 'nature', Noct.'

Noctis – 'Wilderness.'

Prompto – 'I need to tell Gladio he should take you out camping more often when you're back.'

Noctis – 'Astrals, please no!'

Prompto – 'Too late ;).'

Noctis – 'Sometimes you can be pretty evil.'

Prompto – 'And you pretty lazy :P'

Prompto – 'But... that aside... how are you doing?'

Noctis – 'Luna and Nyx left me with the devil.'

Prompto – 'So you're babysitting?'

Noctis – 'Basically...'

Noctis – 'But I'm not allowed to play Playstation with her.'

Prompto – 'She's six! And don't say you don't know any other games besides playing Playstation.'

Noctis – 'King's Knight.'

Prompto – 'NooooooocT!!'

Noctis – 'Yeah, okay, I'm sorry... we're playing her games.'

Prompto – 'Cool, and what are they about?'

  
  


Prompto received a picture showing Noctis with a pink hair clips and braids.

  
  


Prompto – 'ROFL!!! SUITS YOU!!!'

Noctis – 'You have no idea how much this hurts.'

Prompto – 'Yeah, but Luna and Nyx help you a lot with your therapy right? You should be thankful.'

Noctis – 'I am.'

Noctis – 'Can't thank them enough.'

Noctis – 'Still... it hurts.'

  
  


Prompto really tried not to laugh too much, but the picture of Noctis with the pink hair clips was too ridiculous. It was almost half a year now since he had seen Estelle the last time and still he could imagine how babysitting her was. She had the determination of her mother and the conviction of her father.

He wished Noctis 'good luck' and muted his phone. It was late and he was tired so he curled into his blanket to find some sleep.

During the night he dreamed of Noctis and Estelle, playing with each other while he was watching the scenery. They laughed and were so happy his heart hurt. He woke up, crying.

When he looked at his phone he saw the last messages Noctis wrote the evening before and more tears streamed down his cheeks.

  
  


Noctis – 'You too, Prom.'

Noctis – 'Thank you.'

  
  


  
  


In Insomnia he started working at the studio the first month, but also tried to do more commissions on his own. After all he wanted to become a full time freelancer and that was only possible if he had enough contacts.

Thanks to his connection with Vyv he had received more credit. People asked for his service for weddings or in private, magazines booked him and even the Insomnian Times asked if they could use his pictures.

When he jokingly asked Gladio if the Security Service of the Caelums would want a 'spicy' collection for some advertisement he ended up making a hot calendar with a lot of muscles. It was a huge success and brought him enough commissions to finally stand on his own feet. It was still hard. His financial situation hadn't changed at all, but he was proud of his work.

  
  


  
  


“Kweh! You've got a new mail!”

Prompto frowned. The mailbox on his laptop blinked eagerly, trying to get his attention. It was still early in the morning and he had been just about to edit some pictures, but now this had to wait. He clicked on the symbol and the mail plopped up on his desktop.

  
  


' Dear Mr. Prompto Argentum, 

  
  


I would like to request your services for the „Snownight“, a charity event held on Celestia for orphan children. I have seen your work and would be honoured if you are available as photographer for the event. You will find further details in the attached document such as payment and details on the dress code. Again, I would greatly appreciate it if you could take pictures of the event.

 

Yours sincerely,

A friend'

  
  


Prompto read the mail multiple times, just to make sure it was really addressed to him. The 'friend' behind it had to be a very wealthy person to be able to hold a charity event. When he opened the document his jaw dropped. Never had he seen such a huge sum for his service. And that was just for some pictures? He would be stupid if he didn't accept it!

Still he wondered who it was. Noctis wouldn't do something like that. He knew Prompto hated it when he gave him money. Ignis or Gladio? But it was the same with them. But the 'friend' behind the mail made him curious. He wanted to know who it was.

And there was only one chance - accepting the commission.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calendar Prom made for Gladio's Security Service also futures Cor and Clarus (a lot of muscles) and was inspired by the spicy fire department calendar. Also Iggy's boyfriend is Ravus, which is a present for my proofreader. She loves Fleurentia <3
> 
> Prom might recover, but it's not over yet. Be ready for the next chapters ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festival of family and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six!  
> I am very satisfied with this chapter, so I hope you'll like it too. Have fun with Prom's new 'friend' ;)

Halting steps echoed through the apartment, never stopping longer than a minute. Cabinets were opened and closed, the sound of spraying cans accompanying it. Suddenly the steps slowed down.

Prompto watched his reflection in the mirror, the edges of his lips flapped down.

“This isn't good,” he murmured, walking back to his room.

The invitation was pinned against his closet, showing the further details of the event, as well as the dresscode. Never being good with fancy stuff Prompto struggled for hours to find the right outfit and hairstyle.

He had only one hour left to decide. Otherwise he would be late. Not a good first impression, especially when he didn't know who send him the invitation. He hadn't spoken with anyone of his friends about it either, not wanting to destroy a surprise if there was one. If he was honest it wasn't the money which convinced him to accept the commission. It was his curiosity.

Whoever described himself as his friend had to know him in some way.

But who was it?

 

In the end Prompto made it barely on time. He had decided for a simple dark shirt, black jeans and a blue bow tie. Not conspicuous, but classy. His hair was styled shorter than usual, not failing to be his trademark but less eye-catching. It fitted the rest of his outfit.

Not that anyone would notice. As a photographer it was his job to stay in the shadows, taking pictures without disturbing the people. Behind the lens he would be in a different world. A watcher, only there to catch the right moment. It was what he liked at his work the most.

The building was even taller than he had expected. In the glass facade glimmered the reflections of the never sleeping city of Insomnia, illuminating the building in various colors and lights. The entry was framed with two bodyguards, each of them built similar to Gladio. Prompto gulped and clutched his camera bag tighter. For a moment he observed the entrance, watched how people in fancy cars stopped in front of it and walked through the door. Some of them said their name before they were led in.

Taking a deep breath Prompto fumbled his invitation from his pockets, reading the text for another time and walked up to the entrance. One of the bodyguards watched him from the corner of his eyes as he approached him. Suddenly his expression changed into surprise.

“Eh, I'm invited to-”

“You're the calendar photographer!”

Prompto stopped, startled and confused, before his mind caught up and his face turned into a deep crimson.

“Eh, y-yes,” he stammered, unsure of what to do with this unexpected turn of events.

“Man, I knew it! I knew it was you on the guest list! Dave! You owe me fifty bugs,” he said to his colleague.

The other man made an unsatisfied noise and shook his head.

“Yeah, you get them tomorrow.”

The bodyguard grinned. He winked at his colleague before turning back to Prompto.

“Next time I want to make an appearance as well,” he whispered.

Prompto could only nod in response, but it seemed to work because the next moment he found himself inside the building.  

Faint music played in the background, mingling with low voices of people talking with each other. After he had given his coat to the wardrobe a waitress passed him with a tray of champagne. Not being able to form a coherent sentence Prompto took the offered glass without a word. He didn't know what he had expected, but the sheer amount of unknowing people at a place screaming ‘fancy’ didn't comfort him. But it wasn't his turn to judge his working place, which reminded him why he was here. Strolling to a quiet corner he got his camera ready, relaxing as he felt the familiar weight in his hands. He took a few shots to get the lighting and started to work.

 

“May I have a word?”

Prompto spun around, eyes wide.

“Iggy?!” he exclaimed, eyeing the other one up and down. Ignis stood in front of him, dressed in a nice suit with champagne in his hand, sending him a small smile.

“No way, are you- have you sent me that commission?” Prompto asked, surprise written across his face.

“Commission? Not that I recall it. I am as surprised as you are to meet you here.”

“Oh... I see,” Prompto murmured. In that case he could scratch Ignis from the list. Not that he had assumed it in the first way.

“Which commission?” Ignis asked further.

“Ah... I got this commission. A... 'friend' asked me if I could take pictures of the event,” Prompto explained. Now that he knew it wasn't Ignis he could as well tell him.

The other one raised an eyebrow.

“A friend?”

“Yeah, I don't know who it is. That's why I thought you would be the one because I haven't expected to meet you here, but on the other hand I don't think it's one of you guys because you could ask me in a normal way without the payment and... yeah...”

Prompto stopped babbling, biting his lip. He had to admit he had the small hope it would be one of his friends because then he hadn't to worry who he should expect.

“I see,” Ignis said, rolling his glass between his fingers and took a sip. “Well, whoever sent the commission wanted to stay anonymous. As long as you get your payment I see no problem with that.”

“Uhm... yeah... guess you're right. Still...”

“Is something the matter?” another voice cut in. It belonged to a man with long, white hair who was similar dressed to Ignis, but still managed to be plainer.

Prompto had never met Ignis' boyfriend in real life, only saw him in pictures, so he got nervous. Especially as the other one scrutinized him with a sharp gaze.

“Nothing particularly,” Ignis responded, sending Ravus a smooth smile. “We're just wondering who sent my friend Prompto here an anonymous commission to take pictures of the event.”

“Prompto?” Ravus asked and at that his expression softened. Grinning Prompto rubbed the back of his neck and reached his hand out.

“Yeah, hehe. That's me. And you're Ravus, right? Nice to finally meet you.”

Ravus took his hand, nodded and after Ignis gave him a look added, “Nice to meet you too.”

“Perhaps you know more about the commission?” Ignis asked his boyfriend.

A frown appeared on Ravus' forehead, dancing across it in various patterns until there was only a question in his sky blue eyes.

“I heard there would be pictures taken, but not who hired the photographer. Maybe you should ask the organizer if it concerns you.”

At that Prompto tensed. Of course he could ask the person organizing the event, but on the other hand wouldn't it be rude? His client was anonymous after all and he didn't want to offend anyone.

“I... see. But first you two should pose for a nice shot. I bet you haven't had a picture together yet,” he quickly changed the topic.

While Ravus shifted his feet in an attempt to flee Ignis smiled mischievously and took his arm, giving Prompto a nod. He grinned in return, adjusting his camera and with a cheerful, “Say, cheeeese!” he took the picture.

 

After his unexpected encounter with Ignis and Ravus he felt more at ease. The event got busier as well and was about to start, so he said his goodbyes and went for a better position with his camera. He focused on the podium at the end of the room.

The first one appearing on the podium was the host who welcomed the guests and began with a heartbreaking story of why he appreciated this event. Prompto shed a tear, but he gave his best to focus and took the first pictures of the host and the clapping guests.

“... which is why I would gladly give the word to the man making all of this possible. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Regis Lucis Caelum.”

While the rest of the guest began to clap even harder Prompto almost dropped his camera. Wait, this was an event of the Caelums? That wasn't in the document he had received! But it explained why the guards recognized him and why Ignis was here as well.

He took a look around, scanning the guests, but in the dim light he couldn't see much. When he realized what he was doing he shook his head. Noctis would have told him if he was back in Insomnia. He wasn’t here.

Looking back to the podium he quickly raised his camera as Regis Lucis Caelum walked up to the microphone, steadying himself with a cane in one hand. Prompto's heart dropped at the sight. He had heard from Noctis that his father's health wasn't the best but seeing it was even harder. Now he could understand even more why Noctis was so concerned about him.

But in the moment Regis began to speak his presence changed, turning from that of an old man into that of a wise and strong leader.

“Today, I am here to express my gratitude. Gratitude, that you have gathered and invested your wealth in order to give children hope, a future. Children, who have lost everything. Children who cannot see the true meaning behind this festival, which we call Celestia – the festival of family and love. Let us think of these children and wish them a better tomorrow.”

Another wave of claps and cheers was heard through the hall. Regis nodded, a sincere smile on his lips while he walked off the podium and let the host take over the microphone. At that Prompto paused in taking pictures and stared after Regis until the man disappeared into the dark back of the room. He couldn't help but feel connected to the words he had said. A few years ago he hadn't known either what Celestia meant, hadn't known what a family was. Hell, he hadn't had friends!

That all had changed with Noctis.

He inhaled deeply. Suddenly he felt even more at odds with this place. He belonged somewhere else and the mere thought of it made his heart beat faster. Maybe things had gone terribly wrong, maybe not anything was perfect, but still...

He would never forget the countless times of laughter, the endless hours of gaming and talking, the precious moments of comfortable silence. Never before and never again had a person managed to cast Prompto's shadows away with such ease and confidence. If anyone had changed his life it had been Noctis. And if there was anyone he wanted to see right now it was him.

With shaking hands he pulled out his phone, unlocked the display and hesitated before dialing Noctis' number. Biting his lip he waited, his beating heart drowned out the beeping of the dial tone. It was half a year now since he had heard his voice. Prompto just prayed it wouldn't be too awkward. He closed his eyes and waited. Waited. Waited...

The voicemail answered.

His heart sunk and with it the fears rose. He shook them off quickly. There was no need to worry. It would be only natural if Noctis spent the evening with Luna, Nyx and Estelle, far away in Tenebrae.

Instead of trying another time or wait until Noctis called him back he decided to catch some fresh air. Somewhere he had heard there was a balcony, which would also be a perfect opportunity for taking pictures. After searching for a while he found it, or he found one of it. There were multiple balconies, each showing another side of the city.

Outside he shuddered as the cold breeze crawled underneath his shirt. There were clouds in the sky, carrying their heavy weight. It would start to snow soon.

“Ah, I see the Glacian will present us another white Celestia. What do you think, my son?”

Slowly, very slowly, Prompto turned to the man standing next to him, staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Ah, y-y-yes, Sir,” he stammered, earning a warm chuckle from Regis.

“No need to be formal. I'm glad you could make it.”

It took a moment before Prompto understood the meaning of the words.

“Uh... wait. Y-you sent me the-”

“The commission? Yes, that was me. I must apologize if the 'friend' had confused you. My son told me you aren't comfortable with our events so I wanted to make sure you would come. Are you surprised?”

In the eyes of the old man glimmered a hint of playfulness, the small smile underlining it. Prompto was startled, first because of the unexpected reveal of his 'friend' and second because he looked so much like Noctis in that moment.

“U-uhm... yeah, it's really surprising. B-but why would you want me to take pictures? I mean... there are better photographers with much more experience,” Prompto said, shifting from one foot to the other.

Regis waved his free hand.

“More important than the pictures was you being here. That is all. My intention was to show you this event,” Regis explained, steadying himself more with his cane. “You must know... Noctis had the idea for it. I was surprised when he told me about it because it was not a topic I thought he had ever showed interest in. Still he was determinate. Later I found out it was you who inspired him.”

Silence fell between the two. Prompto pressed his camera it against his chest in a protective hold. Regis on the other hand took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“I have to apologize for my son's behavior. I should have realized sooner which road he has taken. When I fired him to safe him it was already too late.”

“So... uh... you kicked him out to protect him?” Prompto dared to ask.

“I did. I heard about the critical voices speaking out against your relationship and about my health, but they shouldn't be a reason for Noctis to overwork himself. A leader always has to face criticism. That he couldn't make the right decisions meant it was too early for him to join the company.”

Regis turned towards him, expression soft and posture serious.

“Can you forgive an old man for ruining your relationship?”

Inhaling sharply Prompto fought with tears. He quickly blinked them away.

“O-of course. It wasn't your fault Si- I mean.... R-Regis,” he stammered, blushing when he used his name.

“Thank you. I appreciate that,” Regis said, giving him a fatherly smile.

Prompto could hug the man right now, but he held himself back, not knowing if it was okay. Instead he fidgeted with his camera.

“Would you like to take more pictures?” Regis asked him, eyeing the camera in his hands.

“Uh, y-yeah. If you don’t mind.”

“I booked you for it,” Regis chuckled. “Go for it. I didn't want to interrupt your work. But let me give you a hint. Behind the door there is a staircase leading to another balcony which gives you a better view over Insomnia. I bet you can get the best pictures there.”

Regis gestured towards the wall and Prompto followed it with his eyes until he caught the door. He thanked the man, stopped and thanked him a second time. Then he ran towards the door. His heart didn't stop beating as he walked up the stairs, his thoughts drifted back to the conversation he had a moment ago. Never had he thought Noctis' father would feel guilty for what had happened. His thoughts drifted further to Noctis, to the moment one year ago where everything had changed. His chest tightened. He wanted to see him even more now.

At the end of the stairs he reached another door. Still in his thoughts he opened it without looking up. He did as the cold breeze greeted him, as well as the ocean of lights unfolding in front of him.

It was breathtaking, but what set Prompto off wasn't the view, neither was it the cold.

There, at the fence, illuminated by the light, leaned a figure. A familiar frame Prompto would always recognize, no matter what. The other one looked up the moment the door opened. Their eyes met and for a moment there was silence.

“N-N-N-Noct?!!” Prompto stammered, shocked. “I thought you would be in Tenebrae.”

“Eh? Ah... yeah, I'm only back for one night in Insomnia. Because of the event,” Noctis said, just as confused as Prompto. He rubbed the back of his neck, his dark hair falling loosely around his face. Prompto recognized he had shaved his face, but oddly he didn't look younger without his beard.

“I... didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if... you would want to meet me… so...”

“So... you're going back to Tenebrae tomorrow?” Prompto asked.

“That's the plan.”

They fell silent, only exchanging quick glances between each other. Unspoken words hanging in the air, filling it with tension. Every breath, every heartbeat seemed too loud.

“Why... are you here? Haven't heard the company invited you.”

“'Cause your father booked me.”

“Ugh, that old man,” Noctis murmured.

“Don't say that. He's still your dad. And... I think he's nice. I spoke with him.”

“I hope he didn't tell you anything strange.”

“Nothing strange. We had a... 'rather nice conversation' as Iggy might say.”

“That's not comforting.”

Noctis made a face, causing Prompto to chuckle. He put his camera back into his bag and walked up to the fence to watch the ocean of lights as well.

“You're not taking pictures?” Noctis asked.

“There are moments you cannot capture with your camera.”

They continued watching the city together, until Prompto shuddered from another cold breeze. Suddenly he felt a warm hand against his shoulder. He looked up, seeing Noctis' flushed cheeks while he continued staring into the distance. A shy smile danced across Prompto's lips. He shifted closer to Noctis until he leaned against his side. Noctis tensed, but soon relaxed entirely and pressed Prompto tighter to the warmth of his body.

“You know... I wanted to see you today,” Prompto whispered.

“Me too.”

Snow began to fall, covering the city with a white carpet. They should go inside before they caught a cold.

But Prompto didn't want this moment to end. For once in a long while he felt at home. He was relaxed, at ease. Comfortable warmth spread through his body, his heart beat faster.

Could someone fall in love with a person twice?

He raised his head and watched how the lights illuminated Noctis' elegant contours. Turning towards him Noctis met his eyes.

The moment their lips connected with each other the world around them seemed to stop. Tilting his head to the side Prompto deepened it, not wanting to let go of Noctis. He answered with turning fully towards him, pressing Prompto against his body.

They continued kissing until they both ran out of air. Breathing heavily they stayed close, feeling the other one's heartbeat.

“I-”

“Sh...” Prompto interrupted him. “Don't say anything. Just... let us stay a bit longer like that. Please.”

He snuggled against Noctis, inhaling his deep scent and let himself indulge in his presence.

From the back of his mind the voices of his fears rose, only a whisper at first, but soon they grew louder. Prompto shut his eyes, holding tighter onto Noctis, but his thoughts didn't break off, instead continued repeating louder and louder in his mind.

This wasn’t the same man he had fallen in love with anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, Regis knew his son was there!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promise of the snow night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! The last chapter!!  
> Sorry for the delay. My last week was pure hell and I'm still recovering. Also I had to rewrite this chapter multiple times to give these boys an end they (and you) have deserved.
> 
> So, here it is. 
> 
> The final~

“

“Say, Prom. When the event is over... do you want to spend the evening with me?”

Prompto looked up, a question on his face which quickly turned into a frown.

“You're sure? I mean... you haven't seen your father in a long time, have you?”

“Yeah, but... I haven’t seen you either,” Noctis said, shrugging. “Only if you want. I'm okay with a no.”

Biting down on his lip Prompto thought about it, letting the idea spin around in his head. One year ago it was all he had ever wished for, but now he needed a moment to consider it. His mind said it was a bad idea, that he shouldn't get too close to Noctis for a second time in order to not get hurt. But his heart spoke a different language.

“Okay,” he whispered, forcing a smile on his lips.

 

Looking out of the window Prompto watched the white street and the endless sea of lanterns passing by while Noctis drove through the traffic. His camera bag was in his lap, cradled in his hands. Sometimes he glanced down on it, but tried to focus on the window. In his thoughts he fought with himself.

What was he doing here?

There was no way they could have the same relationship they had in the past. The things he had said to Noctis and the things that had happened stood like a wall between them.

It was almost funny how he was still drawn to the man. He had been sure Noctis was the one who had struggled to let go, but now he wasn't any better. No matter how much time they spend apart, Prompto couldn't stop seeing the person he once loved in Noctis.

It should have been fine with the two of them being friends. That way they could start anew, without crossing the fine line into a real relationship. That's what Prompto thought he had wanted.

But he also had also wanted to kiss Noctis on the balcony.

Was it a remorse he had because of last year’s Celestia? Or was it the magic of the moment?

No, he knew it better and the truth scared him.

He clutched his camera bag tighter and pressed it to his belly, forcing himself to not think it through. He could only wait and see what would happen.

 

“Are you hungry?” Noctis asked as they stopped in a parking lot.

“Uhm... not much,” Prompto admitted. He was way too high on adrenaline to be hungry.

“I see...” Noctis murmured. The door opened and Prompto listened how Noctis got out of the car. Silence followed and panic rose in him. Should he get out of the car as well? Would Noctis leave him alone here?

Suddenly his door was opened and a hand stretched towards him.

“Mind if I show you something?” Noctis asked, a smile on his lips.

Prompto was speechless for a moment, his eyes flickering back and forth between Noctis' smile and his hand. He bit his lip, nodded and took the hand. But then he stopped, glancing back to his camera bag.

“Shall I put it in the trunk?” Noctis asked further, seeing Prompto's concerns about leaving his precious camera behind.

“Uh... might help,” Prompto murmured.

 

After they had put the camera bag carefully in the trunk they walked down the street in silence.

“So... where are we going?” Prompto summoned the courage to ask after a while.

“You will see.”

Prompto followed Noctis, head bowed down. He didn't dare to look up and instead watched their footsteps in the snow while fidgeting with his fingers to keep him busy. Noctis had to sense his nervousness because suddenly he grabbed Prompto's hand.

“It's alright,” he said, his voice calm and caring, but Prompto could feel his hand was shaking too. He was just as nervous as he was.

Without protest Prompto let Noctis guide him further. They stopped in front of a door. Light streamed through the windows and when Prompto looked up another wave of panic washed over him.

They stood in front of their favorite restaurant. The place where he had decided to leave Noctis forever.

He bit down harder on his lip until he could taste blood. He wanted to push Noctis away, scream at him why he had to remind him of THAT night. That he shouldn't have left him here, that it was too late.

But he couldn't.

His throat was dry. No words came over his lips.

Instead Noctis spoke first.

“You know... last year I organized the same event. My phone was dead for days because I couldn't handle the pressure anymore. The daily calls from our clients, the endless wave of meetings and conferences... I thought I would be fine after a while without contact. If I focused only on this event and nothing else, but… then... my friend Luna asked me how I was doing. It was a simple question, nothing more than small talk at first. But while we spoke I realized how lonely I was. That I hadn't really talked with anyone about anything besides business. I had shut myself off, especially from the most important person in my life. The person I could tell everything and knew they would listen. And when I charged my phone and wanted to call you... you were already gone.”

Noctis turned towards him and when their eyes met Prompto's breathing hitched. Never had he seen his friend so serious and determinate. Grabbing his hand tighter Noctis took a deep breath.

“One year ago you left me without me noticing it, but I regretted it every day since then. That's why-”

Prompto's eyes widened. What was he talking about? No, he couldn't-

“-why I would be very grateful if you could- “

Stop! This was wrong! It could never work! Noctis was a business man now! He would always be too busy for a relationship!

“-give me-”

He would go back to the company and everything would repeat. First it would be fine. First it would only be some canceled dates. But then-

 “-a second chance. To make up for the times I acted like an idiot.”

Prompto wasn't able to answer right away. He began to shake stronger, tried to suppress the tears while he stared at Noctis with wide eyes.

They were both grown up and with it they had changed. They weren't the dorks they used to be in school anymore, the kids who just fooled around with each other. The time where everything was new and exciting was over. No hormones blurred their mind, no pink clouds their vision.

This was serious. It concerned their future, the way they would take from here on.

Could it work a second time?

He knew it worked at the beginning of their first try because he and Noctis had acted how they had always acted. They were teenager, best friends in school. They had seen each other daily and didn't need to set dates for it. They didn't need to worry if they would drift apart because they were constantly together.

 

But he wanted it!

 

He wanted to be at Noctis’ side!

 

And he couldn't deny it any longer.

 

Tears found their way down his cheek. He sniffed and wiped them off, but they didn't stop.

“You will overwork yourself again.”

“Or I will try to regulate my working hours better.”

“But the company is important to you.”

“You’re more important to me.”

“And the people talking about you being with me? I’m a nobody in your world.”

“They should better shut their mouths. Let them talk. They have no idea. Besides… you’re already part of my world and way more famous than you think,” Noctis said, a smile on his lips.

Prompto had to take a deep breath. The tears didn’t stop and the longer he saw how serious Noctis was the more his heart hurt. Could it really work? Could they try it another time? He needed an assurance.

“Prove it,” Prompto pressed the words past his lips. “That it could work.”

“I will,” Noctis promised. “I mean it, Prom. I have acted like an idiot, but if there is a way to get you back I will do everything to make that happen. I… want to make you happy. And I'll prove it every day and until the end of all days, if that’s necessary.”

Their eyes met and this time Prompto told his thoughts to shut up. He followed his heart. And it brought him right into Noctis' arms.

Noctis hugged him back with the same strength, pressing him to the warmth of his body. Letting out another sob Prompto snuggled further into Noctis' shoulder, closing his eyes to forget his surroundings while he cried all his fears away. He wanted to trust Noctis’ words, wanted to believe in him.

Again and again Noctis brushed over Prompto’s back, whispering promises into his ear.

They still stood in front of the restaurant, but the snow had stopped. The light of the lanterns and the moon in the sky let the white blanket around them glitter.

Prompto took a deep breath, inhaling the cold and clean air. A small, happy smile tugged at his lips.

The wall between them crumbled.

 

“You're not sleeping at the Citadel?” Prompto asked while he pulled off his shoes, glancing around the hotel room.

“No, I'm not really back yet so... I thought it wouldn't be right. Besides I like to have my own space.”

Noctis placed his coat over a chair and glanced back to Prompto who considered the furniture. It was a plain hotel room, but still clean and somehow modern. Two huge windows showed Insomnia at night, now covered in snow. A door led to the balcony. On the right side was a desk and a television was mounted to the wall. A huge bed stood on the other side. On one side was Noctis' suitcase, the clothes leaking out of it. Prompto couldn't help but imagine Ignis scolding Noctis for still being the messy teen he used to be in school.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. It's nice to have something on your own,” he said, strolling further into the room.

A smile spread across Noctis' face. He grabbed Prompto's hand and pulled him close.

“What? Not nervous you are alone with me in a hotel room?” he asked.

Prompto returned the smile with a cheeky grin.

“In your dirty dreams, dude.”

“Oh, come on. Dude? Seriously? At least add 'handsome'.”

“You're trying to flirt with me, handsome dude?” Prompto chuckled. Pouting at him Noctis placed his hands on Prompto's waist and dragged him even closer, so that their bodies touched.

“Yeah, I try,” he admitted and with a strong grip he pushed Prompto on the bed, who yelped out of surprise.

Lying underneath Noctis and staring into his deep blue eyes did something with Prompto. A lump formed in his throat. He had to go back on his words because now he was nervous. It was stupid. They had been in situations like this dozens of times in the past and he should have been used to them or at least grown up enough to not get nervous. Still he was.

“W-what are you doing?” he managed to ask, scolding himself for stammering.

“Exactly what you asked me to do. To follow through on my words. Only... if you want of course,” Noctis said, his gaze wandering over Prompto's face and down his chest.

He blushed just like Prompto did and it washed some of the nervousness away. Carefully Prompto cupped Noctis' face and let him look up again.

“Of course. That's what I wanted from you all the time. You're a late bloomer, Noct.”

“Not too late, I hope,” he mumbled, worry creasing over his forehead.

Slowly Prompto pulled him closer.

“You've managed to convince the stupid me,” he whispered. “That's why... let's try it a second time.”

Their foreheads touched. Prompto could feel Noctis' breath tickling his lips. It sent shivers down his spine.

“You'll not regret it,” Noctis said before leaning in to meet Prompto's lips.

Prompto closed his eyes and with a satisfied sigh answered the kiss. The way Noctis kissed him, how his lips pulled at his own made Prompto melt on the spot. Noctis knew how sensitive Prompto was and where the best spots were. It didn't last long and a certain drag Prompto was oh so familiar with caused him to moan. Noctis took the opportunity to slide his tongue over Prompto's teeth, forcing him to give him entrance. Prompto let him, answering kiss after kiss with the same passion.

Now he realized how much he had missed this, to enjoy himself this way and to see the side of Noctis only reserved for him. They might have grown up, walked further down their paths, but still there was something special only existing between them. Something that wouldn't change.

Another moan escaped Prompto when Noctis slid one hand down to palm the growing tent in his pants. In an instant Prompto responded by bucking up, but it wasn't enough to satisfy the deep desire building up inside of him.

“N-Noooct! Don't play with me,” he whimpered. The pout got lost in another moan.

“Oh? But you seem to enjoy it,” Noctis said in a teasing tone, his fingers digging further into the fabric, but not far enough.

“Y-yeah, but-” Prompto stammered. His breathing was hot, his face already glowing, but it was nothing compared to the burning fire in his body. He grabbed Noctis' collar, pulling him close. With one hand he felt underneath the shirt, touching the skin of Noctis' belly and chest.

“I want you,” he breathed into Noctis' ear, causing him to shiver from arousal.

Noctis stopped his teasing. Instead he reached carefully but firmly for Prompto's hip.

“You'll get me,” he said in a deep voice. “Hell, you'll get everything from me, Prom.”

 

Later they snuggled together on the bed. Prompto against Noctis' chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, while Noctis drew small circles on his back. A happy smile was on Prompto's face and even though both were tired he couldn't find the peace to sleep. There was still something weighing on his heart.

He pushed himself to his elbows to watch Noctis' relaxed features.

“Noct,” he whispered, leaned down and stole a kiss from his lips.

Noctis' face twitched. He blinked and opened his eyes.

“What?” he asked in a sleepy tone which made Prompto giggle.

He brushed a dark bang from his face, his smile turning into a grin.

“You know what?” he said.

A frown appeared on Noctis' face, an unspoken question. It turned into surprise when Prompto kissed him another time, still grinning. All the fears were gone. Prompto felt light like a feather and just like that left the unspoken words his lips.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later, when Noct is back from Tenebrae and works again at the company, he buys a house. And Prom will ask him at first, "Why do you buy yourself a house? You could as well buy a castle." And Noct will answer, "Yeah, I could also buy a city, but I want a normal life with my future husband. And that way I can say him everyday how much I love him."
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR GREAT SUPPORT!!
> 
> I'm so, soooo happy I could write and share this story with you :D
> 
> Edit:  
> I'm saying it here again because it's important to me.  
> In chapter four I had reached a point where I didn't know if the boys could get a happy end or not. Everything was tears and hurt and I couldn't see it for them.  
> But I wanted it! Because I love to see them happy with each other, the silly jokes and the lovely cuddling.  
> So I rewrote it over and over again until I had the feeling... this was the way it could work out for them. And I'm so happy I found it <3  
> In the end I had three different scenarios and here you got the happiest one~
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed it :D


End file.
